Psicosis
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One shot] Es una noche lluviosa y Nelliel no alcanza a tomar el autobús de regreso a casa. Un desconocido llamado Grimmjow se acerca para refugiarse de la lluvia y le ofrece asilo en su casa. Nelliel acepta, pero no puede evitar pensar que hay una intención oculta detrás de su amabilidad y que eso podría costarle la vida. AU, GrimmNell, lemon.


**Hola de nuevo, bello y amado fandom GrimmNell TuT. Otra historia más para mi colección de fics de psicópatas xD no diría que esta historia es romántica pero sí hay interacción de ese tipo y tensión sexual entre los protas así que 7u7 ojalá les guste.**

 **Mil gracias a Ankapoar por ayudarme con sus ideas en este fic (y el maravilloso título JAJAJA). Reina, somos un gran equipo, ILY.**

 **La imagen de portada no es mía, todos los créditos a Batemeuma.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **PSICOSIS**

El cielo estuvo gris toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, así que no pasó mucho tiempo desde que Nelliel escuchó los primeros truenos hasta que empezó a llover a cántaros. Había calculado que ya estaría en casa o cuando menos a bordo del tren para ese entonces, razón por la cual no se había molestado en llevar un paraguas.

Desde luego, sus horarios no eran los mismos que había predicho. Por un lado estaba el inconveniente que había tenido en la tarde, aunque llamar "inconveniente" a la impuntualidad del hombre que iba a mostrarle la casa que quería comprar no era del todo correcto. Habían quedado a las cinco, y el muy cínico había llegado una hora y media después, alegando que tenía otro cliente del que no podía deshacerse y que estaba muy avergonzado por haberla tenido esperando tanto rato. De no haber sido porque no tenía nada más que hacer, Nelliel se hubiera ido de ahí sin remordimientos.

Sin embargo, la casa le había gustado mucho. Era pequeña y bonita de acuerdo a sus necesidades, estaba en un lugar céntrico y, según le había dicho el de bienes raíces, los vecinos eran adorables y para nada molestos. Luego de la cita, un poco de papeleo y algunas aclaraciones, el hombre se despidió y Nelliel se quedó sola. Ya era hora de regresar a casa y tenía que llegar a la estación de tren para ir a Naruki. Como todavía no se ubicaba muy bien, pidió indicaciones, pero la habían mandado por un camino distinto del que había tomado al principio. No le molestó. Más bien hizo una nota mental de recordar esas rutas para cuando se mudara.

Lo malo era que le había tomado más tiempo del que creía y las primeras gotas de lluvia la sorprendieron. Cinco minutos después ya no importaba demasiado. Aunque había tratado de mantenerse debajo de las marquesinas y de no pisar los charcos, estaba hecha una sopa. Volteó a su alrededor y se sorprendió de lo mucho que había avanzado en tan poco tiempo. Ya no se veía el pueblo, sólo unas cuantas casas separadas por grandes distancias y absolutamente nada de gente. Estaba prácticamente a las afueras de Karakura. A su alrededor sólo había dos o tres casas, una refaccionaria que ya estaba cerrada y una tienda de abarrotes. Nelliel se acercó a ésta última cuando vio que el hombre que atendía, un viejito de cabello cano y figura encorvada, apagó la luz y empezó a bajar la cortina de metal para cerrar el local.

-¡Disculpe! ¡Señor!

El hombre detuvo la cortina de la tienda a la mitad y volteó a verla.

-¿Sabe si hay algún autobús que me lleve a la estación de tren? –preguntó Nelliel sintiéndose tonta por cubrirse la cabeza con la chaqueta cuando ya estaba más mojada que seca.

-Claro que sí, señorita. Tiene que caminar a la parada de autobús que está en esa dirección y tomar el de la ruta 17. Ése la llevará a la estación.

-Gracias.

El hombre asintió sin decir nada y terminó de cerrar la tienda para después entrar a su casa que estaba justo al lado. Nelliel se quedó sola en la calle bajo la lluvia. Siguiendo las instrucciones del dependiente, caminó en línea recta rumbo a la parada de autobús. Estaba lloviendo cada vez más fuerte y deseó que el tramo fuera menor, pero esos doscientos metros le parecieron dos kilómetros. Ya estaba oscuro y no podía ver gran cosa, eso sin mencionar que había sólo unas cuantas lámparas en la calle que alumbraban pobremente el camino. Ningún carro pasó a su lado ni de ida ni de vuelta, lo cual no hizo más que remarcar la poca población que tenía Karakura.

Finalmente vio a lo lejos, a treinta metros aproximadamente, la parada de autobús. Suspiró aliviada y empezó a caminar más rápido. El lugar no inspiraba mucha confianza, la iluminación era tan poca como hasta entonces, pero al menos había un techo bajo el cual podía resguardarse de la lluvia.

Nelliel vio con extrañeza que el camino se iluminaba de pronto y giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver que un autobús había pasado junto a ella, peligrosamente cerca de un enorme charco. Entrecerró los ojos y alcanzó a leer el número 17 en la esquina superior, justamente la ruta que debía tomar para llegar a la estación del tren. Nelliel comprendió demasiado tarde la situación. Corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas para tratar de alcanzar el autobús, pero no lo logró. Se detuvo justo en la parada para tomar aire, lanzándole una mirada de odio al autobús que ya iba muy adelante, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad y la lluvia.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar a que pasara el siguiente autobús. Eran apenas las ocho y diez, así que no debería tardar demasiado. Se sentó en uno de los cinco asientos disponibles y puso su bolso sobre sus piernas, viendo fijamente la lluvia cayendo en el pavimento frente a sus ojos, escuchando las gotas golpeando el techo. Se quitó la chaqueta que traía encima y la sacudió un poco antes de volver a ponérsela. Sus tenis estaban llenos de lodo y la parte baja del pantalón también.

Pasó un rato sin hacer absolutamente nada. El único sonido era el de la lluvia cayendo y el de sus pies repiqueteando en el piso. Comprobó la hora en su teléfono y vio que ya habían pasado diez minutos y hasta el momento no había señal alguna del autobús. Escuchó pasos apresurados en su dirección y luego alguien que exclamó un "¡Mierda!". Segundos después apareció un hombre refugiándose de la lluvia. Nelliel lo vio de reojo y afianzó el agarre de su bolso de manera inconsciente.

Se trataba de un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, tenía cabello azul celeste que sacudió como si fuera un perro y luego acomodó hacia atrás, sin poder aplacar del todo esos tres mechones rebeldes que volvieron a caer sobre su frente. Estaba usando un pantalón negro de mezclilla, botas negras y una playera blanca. Encima llevaba una chaqueta de cuero completamente empapada.

No hicieron contacto visual. El hombre traía en las manos una cajetilla de cigarros y parecía estar inspeccionándola. Sacó unos cuantos y vio que estaban todos mojados. Bufó molesto y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-¿Tienes un cigarro? Se me cayó la cajetilla a un charco mientras corría hacia acá.

Nelliel se tensó en su asiento cuando sintió la fría mirada del hombre fija en su persona. Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban como si quisieran atravesarla. Era muy apuesto, eso debía admitirlo, y tenía ese aire rudo que le sentaba más que bien. Nelliel se limitó a sacudir la cabeza sin decir nada.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y dejó la mochila en el asiento, a dos lugares del de Nelliel, pero no se sentó. Se recargó en la pared y cruzó los brazos, viendo hacia afuera.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. No había actividad afuera y Nelliel estaba desesperándose. A esas horas ya tendría que estar en el tren de camino a casa. Se aclaró la garganta y volteó a ver al hombre de cabello azul.

-¿Sabes si el siguiente autobús llegará pronto?

El hombre la miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

-Ya no hay autobuses a esta hora.

Nelliel abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya no hay?

-Todas las rutas dejan de pasar a las ocho –explicó-. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

-No puedo esperar hasta mañana, tengo que llegar a casa esta noche.

El hombre se encogió de hombros como dándole a entender que no era su problema. Nelliel suspiró frustrada y volvió a sentarse, pasándose una mano por el cabello mojado, pensando qué debería hacer. Si aquel sujeto estaba diciendo la verdad, no podía quedarse en la parada de autobuses toda la noche. Tenía que buscar un refugio, uno de verdad, donde pudiera secarse, comer algo y dormir para irse a la mañana siguiente. Sacó su celular para buscar algún hotel o motel en la cercanía, pero no tenía nada de señal y, honestamente, dudaba que los hoteles de Karakura tuvieran página web.

El hombre pareció notar su nerviosismo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Vives por aquí cerca?

Nelliel contuvo la respiración de golpe. Aquel desconocido estaba tratando de indagar en su vida, averiguar cosas sobre ella. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

-No –respondió Nelliel luego de unos segundos, y se preguntó si sería prudente hablar más de la cuenta-. Vivo en Naruki. Vine esta tarde para ver una casa, pero se me hizo tarde y no alcancé a tomar el autobús. Voy a la estación de tren.

-¿Y no tienes otra forma de regresar?

Nelliel negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo hay un hotel en Karakura, pero está demasiado lejos como para ir a pie –dijo el hombre adivinando lo que Nelliel estaba a punto de preguntarle-. Usualmente no hago esto, pero te ofrezco quedarte en mi casa. No creo que quieras pasar aquí la noche.

Nelliel sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. ¿La gente usualmente invitaba a desconocidos a su casa? No, desde luego que no. No quedaba casi nadie en el mundo que mereciera el beneficio de la duda, y sin embargo ahí estaba él, abriéndole sus puertas a Nelliel. ¿Podría ser que tuviera algún motivo oculto? A decir verdad, sólo había dos opciones por las cuales estaba haciendo todo aquello: era realmente estúpido…o era peligroso. A simple vista no parecía alguien estúpido, así que la única explicación válida era la segunda. ¿Por qué ese hombre no temía al peligro de que un desconocido se quedara en su casa? Fácil. Porque él era el peligroso.

Lo primero que pensó Nelliel fue en negarse, rechazar su propuesta amablemente y buscar otras opciones, opciones que en realidad no tenía. Después cayó en la cuenta de que si lo hacía, tendría que pasar la noche en la parada de autobús, exponiéndose a los distintos peligros de la noche y de lo desconocido. Además, aquella mirada penetrante que estaba recibiendo la tenía paralizada. El hombre la veía fijamente esperando una respuesta. ¿Estaría dispuesto a matarla ahí mismo si lo rechazaba? Nelliel no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que no quería averiguarlo. Tragó saliva pesadamente y se humedeció los labios antes de decir algo.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó-. Podría ser una ladrona –añadió con una risita para disipar la tensión en el aire.

-Tal vez, pero en todo caso eres mujer y tienes menos fuerza que yo. En una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿tú quién crees que ganaría?

Sus palabras cayeron sobre ella como un balde de agua fría. Era una clara insinuación a lo que planeaba hacer con ella. Nelliel se levantó de un salto y echó a correr, pero el hombre fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el pavimento. La jaló con fuerza y la estampó contra la pared, provocándole un agudo dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Nelliel trató de luchar y zafarse de su agarre, pero se sentía mareada, con ganas de vomitar. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Las manos del hombre se cerraron firmemente alrededor de su garganta y empezó a cortarle la respiración. Los pies de Nelliel no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, sus manos trataban de liberar el agarre en su cuello, todo aquello en vano. Cuando la vista se le nubló supo que no había escapatoria.

Iba a morir.

Nelliel sacudió la cabeza y salió de su ensimismamiento. Sentía las piernas de gelatina y un hueco en el estómago. Nunca antes había sido tan consciente de su desventaja física y nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable. Él era hombre y desde luego que no tendría problema alguno con someterla a su voluntad. Teniendo claro lo que podía pasar si trataba de escapar, Nelliel se resignó.

Ajeno a su crisis mental, el hombre sonrió y acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-No creo que seas una ladrona, Nelliel.

La alerta roja en el cerebro de Nelliel se encendió en automático. ¡Aquel hombre sabía su nombre! No era una coincidencia que, de todas las paradas de autobús, hubiera llegado precisamente a la misma en la que estaba ella. ¿Podría ser que se tratara de un acosador? Tal vez estaba siguiéndola, acechándola desde hacía varias horas, esperando el momento oportuno para asaltarla, violarla o matarla. O las tres anteriores, no exactamente en ese orden.

-¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó Nelliel con un hilo de voz.

-Lo dice tu collar. Nelliel. Lindo nombre, nunca lo había escuchado. Yo soy Grimmjow, por cierto.

Nelliel se llevó una mano al collar y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Por supuesto que eso era. Se relajó un poco, pero no planeaba bajar la guardia. Lo del nombre no era la gran cosa, pero aún tenía muchas preguntas sin responder. Tenía que ser precavida, desconfiada y, sobre todo, ser más lista que él.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a mi casa?

 _Cuidado, está presionando demasiado_ , dijo una voz en la cabeza de Nelliel.

Tenía que tomar una decisión ya. Aceptar y tratar de vivir un poco más, o negarse y morir ahí mismo como había sucedido en su mente.

-D-De acuerdo –dijo Nelliel, aunque no sonaba muy entusiasmada por la idea.

-Bien, hay que irnos antes de que la lluvia arrecie de nuevo.

 _Tiene prisa. Está asustado de que alguien más venga y arruine sus planes. Si otra persona me ve esta noche y en la mañana amanezco muerta, sabrán quién lo hizo. Muy astuto, Grimmjow._

Nelliel abrazó su bolso contra su pecho y siguió a Grimmjow. Caminaron lado a lado en silencio durante un largo rato. Nelliel consideró la idea de echarse a correr, pero decidió que no era una opción viable. Sus piernas se movían mecánicamente al ritmo de Grimmjow, como si estuviera siguiendo al flautista de Hamelín. Cada vez había menos casas y más distancia entre una y otra. Nelliel sentía una enorme angustia al pensar que ella misma se había echado la soga al cuello.

Apretaron el paso cuando la lluvia torrencial cayó nuevamente. Estaban prácticamente corriendo a pie de carretera rumbo a la casa de Grimmjow.

De pronto, Grimmjow giró a la derecha en un caminito que guiaba hacia el bosque y Nelliel se detuvo. Grimmjow se frenó un poco más adelante.

-¿Qué pasó?

Nelliel estaba estática en su lugar. El bosque se le presentaba tan oscuro y letal como boca de lobo. No quería dar un paso más en aquella dirección. Si quería escapar, aquella era su última oportunidad. Correr de vuelta al pueblo y pedir ayuda, denunciar el acoso de Grimmjow y con algo de suerte llegar a casa sana y salva.

Grimmjow se acercó a Nelliel y la tomó del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para echarte hacia atrás.

-¿Qué haces? –susurró Nelliel, presa del pánico.

-Vendrás conmigo a casa quieras o no. Vamos a pasar una linda velada y en la mañana, si así lo dispongo, podrás irte.

Nelliel negó con la cabeza y trató de zafarse de su agarre. Grimmjow la acorraló contra un árbol y con la mano libre le dio una bofetada.

Nelliel abrió los ojos y vio a Grimmjow frente a ella, la tenía sujeta de los hombros con delicadeza, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse.

-¿Estás bien? Te pregunté qué pasó.

Grimmjow parecía desconcertado. Nelliel se apresuró a asentir.

-Estoy bien.

Luego de unos minutos lograron divisar la casa de Grimmjow. Era de dos pisos, no muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para albergar a más de dos personas. Las luces de adentro estaban apagadas y Nelliel se preguntó si Grimmjow vivía solo. De haber tenido familia, ¿el resultado sería el mismo? ¿Intentaría algo con ella o se conformaría con dejarla pasar la noche tranquila?

-Es aquí –dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa de lado sacando la llave de su bolsillo-. No es mucho, pero, bueno…no es mucho.

Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que Nelliel entrara. Luego se metió detrás de ella y encendió la luz. Había un par de sillones viejos pero en buen estado, una mesa de centro, más adelante había una mesa de madera para cuatro personas y la cocina, aseada pero austera. A su derecha estaban las escaleras que conducían a la parte de arriba. Nelliel observó el lugar con detenimiento y luego posó sus ojos sobre los de Grimmjow.

-Es una linda casa –exclamó, pensando que si decía algo amable Grimmjow no trataría de hacerle daño.

-Gracias. Adelante, ponte cómoda.

 _Está siendo demasiado amable._

Nelliel reparó en que no había cerrado la puerta con llave.

-¿No vas a cerrar?

-¿Para qué? No vas a robarme y escapar, ¿o sí?

Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Nelliel. Grimmjow había usado la palabra "escapar". La gente normalmente se "va" de un lugar a otro. Decir que se "escapa" implica que está retenido en contra de su voluntad. ¿Acaso esa era la intención? ¿Secuestrarla? Nadie más la conocía en Karakura, era el crimen perfecto sin testigos. Tendría que estar muy alerta a cada movimiento que hiciera Grimmjow.

-No, por supuesto que no –respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ven, vamos arriba para que te bañes.

Nelliel retrocedió por inercia. La expresión de Grimmjow había cambiado, ya no era una sonrisa de amabilidad, era lujuria en su más puro estado. Sintió su fría mirada recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo y deseó que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento. Grimmjow quería llevarla a la parte de arriba para hacerla entrar en la ducha y hacerle cosas innombrables. Sus ojos se posaron en la puerta y calculó mentalmente el tiempo que le tomaría correr y escapar de él.

Grimmjow rodó los ojos con fastidio al ver que Nelliel no planeaba seguirlo. La agarró de la mano y empezó a jalarla escaleras arriba. Nelliel estaba demasiado paralizada como para resistirse. Se dejó llevar hasta el cuarto de baño y cuando sintió las manos de Grimmjow quitándole la chaqueta logró reaccionar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

-No vas a bañarte con la ropa puesta, ¿o sí? Además, los planes que tengo para ti requieren que estés desnuda.

Nelliel ahogó un grito cuando Grimmjow le tapó la boca y la tiró al suelo. Se sentó encima de ella y le sujetó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Nelliel trató de morderlo, pero Grimmjow alcanzó a quitar la mano y la puso en su cuello.

-Eres muy agresiva. Me encanta.

-Por favor –suplicó Nelliel sintiendo que el aire le faltaba-, no me hagas daño.

-Oh, no, linda, no voy a hacerte daño. De hecho, creo que vas a disfrutar esto casi tanto como yo. Eso, claro, si decides cooperar conmigo, si no…bueno…ya te imaginas.

Grimmjow sacó una navaja de su bolsillo trasero y la pasó por el cuello de Nelliel delicadamente rumbo a su clavícula, más abajo hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos y en descenso hasta su ombligo. De un rápido movimiento rasgó su blusa por mitad y dejó al descubierto su terso abdomen y sus grandes pechos cubiertos por un sostén de color blanco.

Nelliel vio con asco cómo Grimmjow se mordía el labio inferior, sin duda alguna pensando en las cosas lascivas que podía hacerle. Arqueó la espalda involuntariamente cuando Grimmjow tomó su pecho izquierdo y lo apretó con fuerza.

-¿Te gusta eso?

Nelliel no respondió. Estaba más concentrada en controlar su voz para no soltar un vergonzoso gemido. El toque de las manos ásperas de Grimmjow le quemaba en la piel como brasa ardiente. Sintió un escalofrío cuando Grimmjow acarició su cintura y se inclinó hacia su rostro. Nelliel esperaba un beso por la fuerza, pero lo que Grimmjow hizo fue ir directamente al lóbulo de su oreja y darle un pequeño mordisco sin dejar de masajear su pecho. Apretó su pezón por encima de la tela y esta vez Nelliel no pudo contener el sonido.

-¿Nelliel?

Nelliel sintió una ligera sacudida en los hombros y abrió los ojos. Todavía estaba de pie en la base de la escalera, con su bolso en la mano y su cuerpo entero temblando. Palpó su blusa a toda prisa y vio que estaba entera, ni una rasgadura. Grimmjow la miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres sentarte un momento?

Le tomó un momento encontrar su voz.

-Estoy bien.

Grimmjow asintió, aunque no muy convencido.

-Bueno, vamos. Te diré cuál es la llave del agua caliente.

Nelliel tragó saliva y lo siguió. Entraron al cuarto de baño y luego Grimmjow salió por un momento. Regresó después con una toalla que le entregó.

-Es la de lado izquierdo. Cuando salgas puedes vestirte en mi habitación. Avísame si necesitas algo –y dicho esto salió y la dejó sola.

Nelliel cerró la puerta y soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Ya se estaba cansando de los escenarios caóticos que creaba su mente, pero no podía evitarlo. No confiaba en Grimmjow ni en su máscara de chico bueno y altruista. Todo aquello venía con un precio, ya fuera con dinero, su cuerpo…o su vida.

Se desvistió lentamente y dejó la ropa en el piso. Entró a la ducha y cerró la cortina. El agua caliente le relajó los músculos y Nelliel lo agradeció. Se lavó el cabello con el shampoo que había ahí dentro, aunque tenía un olor muy masculino para su gusto. Tomó el jabón y lo pasó por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose más de la cuenta en su entrepierna. Había sentido tanto miedo un momento atrás. Miedo de ser ultrajada de esa forma, y miedo de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Se demoró unos minutos más y finalmente salió y se envolvió en la toalla. Al menos esa noche no iba a resfriarse por el agua de lluvia.

Cuando quiso agacharse para recoger su ropa sintió las piernas débiles. Ya no había nada. Grimmjow se la había llevado y la había dejado completamente vulnerable, cubierta únicamente con una toalla que no bastaría para detener a nadie.

Nelliel tomó una profunda inhalación y abrió la puerta del baño con mano temblorosa. La habitación estaba a oscuras; la única luz provenía del pasillo. Nelliel trató de aguzar su vista y su oído en busca de algún movimiento o sonido. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se frenó en seco al ver a Grimmjow recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Pudo ver aquella sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro, como si la situación lo divirtiera a sobremanera. Nelliel agarró con firmeza la toalla a la altura de su pecho y esperó a que Grimmjow dijera algo.

-Reconfortante, ¿verdad?

Nelliel no respondió. Retrocedió un paso cuando Grimmjow avanzó uno en su dirección.

-Hubiera entrado contigo, pero no quería asustarte antes de tiempo.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-Estaba empapada, no iba a servirte de mucho.

-No importa, la quiero así.

-Me deshice de ella –respondió Grimmjow con sorna.

Nelliel retrocedió un paso más y su espalda chocó contra la pared. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y tuvo que inhalar profundamente para calmarse.

-¿Sabes? Me parece que estás muy tensa. Ya llevas un buen rato así. ¿Tanto te afecta mi presencia? ¿Es que no puedes confiar en mí?

-Confiaré en ti cuando me devuelvas mi ropa –escupió Nelliel con todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir.

Grimmjow ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Entonces creo que nunca lo harás.

Nelliel cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Grimmjow posó su mano en la pared justo al lado de su cabeza. Su cercanía, su olor y el calor corporal que despedía eran demasiado para ella. Se sentía como una hormiga tratando de hacerle frente a un gigante. Grimmjow la tomó de la barbilla con la otra mano y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. La diferencia de alturas era notoria. Nelliel le llegaba un poco arriba del hombro a Grimmjow, pero en esa posición le parecía estar viéndolo desde el piso.

Los ojos de Grimmjow se posaron en los labios de Nelliel y brillaron con lujuria. Empezó a cerrar la distancia entre sus rostros y Nelliel giró la cabeza antes de que pudiera besarla. Grimmjow, molesto, enredó la mano en su cabello y la hizo voltear nuevamente.

-¿No es esto lo que querías?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Nelliel.

-Qué conveniente, ¿no crees? Una chica hermosa como tú pierde el autobús de regreso a casa y no tiene en dónde pasar la noche. Ya puedes dejar de fingir, acepté recogerte y te traje a mi casa. ¿Quieres hablar de negocios? ¿Cuánto cobras la hora?

-No soy una prostituta –replicó Nelliel, sintiendo su sangre hervir de coraje.

-¿No? Excelente, entonces no tengo que pagarte ni un yen.

Grimmjow tomó a Nelliel de los hombros y la giró de frente a la pared. Pegó su cuerpo a su espalda para mantenerla inmóvil. Nelliel se removía inquieta, tratando de liberarse, pero no podía.

 _Este es el fin_ , pensó, _va a hacerlo._

A Nelliel se le cortó la respiración de golpe cuando sintió la mano de Grimmjow alrededor de su cintura, avanzando hacia el frente y hacia abajo rumbo a su entrepierna, acariciando todo a su paso mientras se abría paso bajo la toalla. Cuando tocó su centro, Nelliel temió que sus piernas no fueran capaces de sostenerla y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

Grimmjow sonrió de lado al ver su reacción y besó su cuello, arrancando un gemido por parte de la chica. Nelliel sintió un bulto en su trasero y se le heló la sangre al pensar lo que venía a continuación. Escuchó que Grimmjow se bajaba el cierre del pantalón y cerró los ojos.

Los golpes en la puerta la trajeron de regreso. Nelliel abrió los ojos y se encontró de pie en medio del baño, con la toalla todavía alrededor de su cuerpo y el cabello escurriendo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Nelliel? Te traje ropa seca –dijo Grimmjow del otro lado de la puerta-, voy a dejarla encima de la cama para que te vistas. Te espero en la cocina, voy a preparar café.

Y luego escuchó los pasos que se alejaban. Nelliel se miró en el espejo empañado y vio que tenía la piel enrojecida por el agua caliente. Esperó hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

Estaba completamente sola en medio de la habitación. La luz estaba encendida y la puerta cerrada. Había una cama matrimonial pegada a la pared, un espejo de medio cuerpo al lado de la ventana que daba a la calle, una cómoda para guardar ropa y un clóset de madera negra junto a la puerta. Nelliel se sentó en la cama y tomó la ropa que Grimmjow le había traído. Era un pantalón deportivo color gris y una sudadera negra que le quedaría demasiado grande. Su ropa interior no estaba. Grimmjow se la había llevado también. Nelliel pensó al principio que era un lindo gesto que se hubiera tomado la molestia de llevarse su ropa para secarla, tal vez, pero en todo caso su ropa interior era otro asunto mucho más privado y no tenía ningún derecho. Prácticamente estaría semidesnuda toda la noche.

Cuando se puso la sudadera captó el fuerte olor de Grimmjow y cerró los ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado con un hombre. Sus relaciones no eran muy duraderas, y como siempre temía salir lastimada, le costaba mucho trabajo abrirse a su pareja. Se suponía que debía poner de su parte para hacer que la relación funcionara, pero era más fácil refugiarse en sus muros y dejar que el destino decidiera.

Terminó de vestirse, desenredó su cabello con los dedos y finalmente salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Grimmjow en la cocina. El olor del café inundó sus fosas nasales desde que iba bajando la escalera y sintió un retortijón en el estómago. No había comido nada desde mediodía.

-¿Estás cómoda con esa ropa? –le preguntó Grimmjow con una sonrisa. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina y tenía una humeante taza de café en las manos.

Nelliel se sentó frente a él y asintió por compromiso.

-Sí, gracias, pero estaría más cómoda si me devolvieras mi ropa.

-Claro, la puse en la secadora. Creo que no tardará más de cinco o diez minutos en secarse –explicó Grimmjow. Luego se puso de pie y le acercó una taza de café-. ¿Azúcar y crema?

Nelliel observó el líquido con desconfianza.

-Una de azúcar –dijo al fin.

Grimmjow volvió a sentarse luego de entregarle la taza y suspiró.

-Así que… ¿Naruki?

-Sí…Naruki.

-¿Vas a mudarte?

-No es definitivo, sólo es una idea.

-¿Por qué escogiste Karakura?

Nelliel se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su taza.

-Creo que estoy harta de la ciudad. Quería algo más campestre.

-Viniste al lugar adecuado.

-Eso espero.

-Si necesitas ayuda más adelante con la mudanza, puedes decirme. Creo que después de esta noche ya no seremos desconocidos.

Nelliel se atragantó con el café y escupió en la mesa. Grimmjow sonrió de lado y se puso de pie.

-Por favor, Nelliel. No actúes como si no estuvieras pensando lo mismo que yo. Sólo mírate, ya hasta traes puesta mi ropa.

-E-Eso no…

-Sin nada debajo de ella. ¿No es como esas escenas de películas donde, después de tener sexo desenfrenado, la chica se viste con la camisa de su novio, la cual le queda al menos tres tallas grande?

Nelliel sintió el rubor en sus mejillas y se puso de pie para tomar aire, pero de inmediato se sintió mareada y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa. La cabeza le daba vueltas, era como si acabara de bajarse de una montaña rusa. No alcanzaba a procesar las palabras de Grimmjow, era como si las percibiera a través de un denso velo. La vista se le nubló y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el suelo. Luchó un poco más para mantenerse despierta y alcanzó a ver la figura de Grimmjow agachándose a su lado para acariciar su mejilla.

-Pobre Nelliel, tan ingenua. No deberías aceptar bebidas de gente que no conoces.

Y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

.

.

El sonido de un fuerte relámpago la despertó. La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de la ventana con renovada fuerza, y el frío de la misma los estaba empañando. La habitación estaba en penumbra, en silencio, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Nelliel al sentir su cuerpo expuesto.

Estaba desnuda.

Esto fue lo primero que notó al sentir las frías sábanas contra sus piernas y su espalda. Después se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada de pies y manos a la cabecera de la cama, sus cuatro extremidades extendidas como si se tratara de una tortura medieval. Justo enfrente, en medio de la habitación de cara hacia ella, había una figura negra. Otro relámpago surcó el cielo y el rostro de Grimmjow se iluminó a medias. Estaba sentado en una silla, viéndola fijamente sin expresión alguna. Nelliel contuvo la respiración de golpe y ahogó un grito en su garganta. El mareo del sedante que había en el café ya se había esfumado, ahora todos sus sentidos estaban alerta y le gritaban internamente que saliera de ahí cuanto antes. Sintió la urgencia de removerse contra sus correas para zafarse, pero sabía que era en vano. La resignación la deprimió más que la idea de haber sido secuestrada, desnudada y quizá próximamente asesinada.

Sin decir nada, Grimmjow se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama. Jaló la correa de su pie izquierdo para apretarla más hasta que la piel de Nelliel se enrojeció. Siguió caminando hasta estar a la altura de su cintura y se sentó en la orilla.

Nelliel se tensó cuando vio que Grimmjow levantó una mano, pero luego vio que la usó para acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás una vez más. No quería que supiera que estaba aterrorizada, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para sostenerle la mirada.

Aparte de la lluvia y los truenos, había un silencio absoluto en la habitación. Nelliel podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, acelerados y arrítmicos, y casi casi escuchar los de Grimmjow, calmados e intermitentes.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? –la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber –respondió, su voz fría y monótona-. Has sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza, Nelliel. Tan desconfiada, tan precavida, tan paranoica. Podríamos haber pasado una velada estupenda, pero tenías que arruinarlo todo.

-Yo no arruiné nada.

-Me orillaste a hacer esto –prosiguió Grimmjow sin escucharla.

-No has hecho nada malo, Grimmjow. Déjame ir y pretendamos que nada de esto pasó. Si alguien pregunta, diré que me ofreciste refugio en tu casa y que únicamente me quedé a dormir. No tenemos por qué hacer de esto un problema.

-Es una buena oferta, pero me temo que debo rechazarla. Verás, lo que no has entendido es que en ningún momento dije que podías irte de aquí. Cuando dije que podríamos haber pasado una velada estupenda me refería a que pudimos habernos divertido de otro modo antes de pasar a lo siguiente.

Nelliel se abstuvo de preguntar cuál era su noción de "diversión" y a qué se refería con "lo siguiente". Grimmjow se puso de pie y se paseó alrededor de la cama. Se paró frente a la ventana y se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia afuera, casi con aire nostálgico.

Nelliel aprovechó la distracción para mirar a su alrededor en busca de algún objeto que pudiera serle de utilidad, pero no había nada a la vista. Trató de zafar sus manos de las correas pero sólo logró enrojecerlas más. Al final soltó un grito de impotencia y Grimmjow volteó a verla. Estaba sonriendo.

-Sabía que no tardarías en reaccionar. Usualmente intentan escapar desde el momento en que se dan cuenta de que están amarradas. Tú duraste un poco más. Lograste mantenerte calmada.

Nelliel respiraba agitadamente. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente y su cuello por el esfuerzo.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Las otras chicas –respondió Grimmjow como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Nelliel sentía un nudo en el estómago. Grimmjow era en verdad peligroso y acababa de confesarle que había lastimado a otras chicas antes que a ella. ¿A cuántas? Tenía miedo de preguntar. Tenía miedo de escuchar el número en voz alta porque eso lo convertiría en algo real. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué torturas habían sufrido a manos de aquel hombre y qué torturas le tocaría sufrir a ella.

Por mucho que prefería ahorrarse esa información, tenía que ganar tiempo de algún modo. Al menos hasta que se le ocurriera alguna forma de escapar.

-¿Así que secuestras chicas, las traes a tu casa y las matas?

-Algo así. Aunque en realidad ellas vienen por voluntad propia. Nunca he traído a nadie a la fuerza. Basta con ser amable. Exactamente como lo fui contigo. No hizo falta más que ofrecerte un refugio en esta noche lluviosa y accediste sin pensarlo.

-Tenía mis dudas. No creía que fuera una buena idea ir con un desconocido a su casa. Ojalá nunca hubiera aceptado.

-Sí, pero ya es un poco tarde para lamentarse, ¿no crees? Ya estamos aquí.

Parecía que Grimmjow no quería añadir nada más, así que Nelliel forzó la plática.

-Aquellas chicas… ¿qué hiciste con ellas?

-Lo sabrás muy pronto –dijo Grimmjow. Se agachó y sacó una caja de herramientas debajo de la cama. Se sentó nuevamente al lado de Nelliel y la abrió con gesto teatral.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Algunos instrumentos que pueden servirme.

Nelliel se congeló cuando Grimmjow sacó un serrucho, un martillo y unas pinzas. Se removió inquieta contra sus correas mientras las imágenes de torturas dolorosas inundaban su mente.

-Grimmjow, no tienes que hacer esto. Déjame ir. Te juro que…

-…me juras que no dirás nada –completó Grimmjow con una sonrisa de lado-. Sí, Nelliel, todas juran lo mismo, pero no confío en nadie, ni en mi propia sombra. ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para arriesgarme a dejarte ir, sabiendo que eres la más paranoica de todas? ¿Sabiendo que vas a correr a la primera estación de policía que encuentres?

Nelliel negó con la cabeza por inercia. En ese momento, seguirle la corriente parecía la mejor de las opciones. Grimmjow volvió la vista a sus herramientas, pero al final suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Escucha, de alguna forma siento que no es correcto sólo matarte y ya. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre divertirnos un poco? Lo decía en serio. Eres muy atractiva, de hecho eso fue lo que hizo que me fijara en ti en primer lugar. Después…bueno, supongo que me dejé llevar por mi instinto asesino. Sólo podía pensar en el color de tu sangre, en tus gritos de dolor, en tu expresión de agonía…

Nelliel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aquel sujeto era un completo lunático. La forma en que hablaba…parecía que en verdad lo excitaba matar mujeres, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba tan distante como si hablara del clima.

Sin embargo…si pudiera usar todo eso a su favor…tal vez tendría la oportunidad de escapar. Decidió seguirle el juego.

-Tú también me pareces muy atractivo –confesó Nelliel y Grimmjow sonrió de lado-. Si lo piensas bien, es como si estuviéramos destinados a este momento. Perdí el autobús, tú estabas ahí…el clima lluvioso…todo era perfecto.

Grimmjow no dijo nada. Se inclinó sobre Nelliel y la miró directamente a los ojos. Las pupilas de ambos estaban dilatadas por la oscuridad. Grimmjow se acercó más hasta casi rozar sus labios, y esta vez fue Nelliel quien cerró la distancia.

Los labios de Grimmjow se movían con insistencia contra los de ella. Su mano derecha acarició su mejilla y su cuello, con tanta delicadeza como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla. Nelliel abrió un poco más los labios para darle acceso a su boca.

-Desátame –susurró contra los labios de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow asintió casi en automático sin querer romper el contacto. Palpó su muñeca a ciegas y quitó la correa de su mano derecha. Mientras Nelliel se quitaba la de la mano izquierda, Grimmjow desató sus pies y regresó nuevamente a besarla.

Nelliel se quedó quieta por un momento sin saber qué hacer. Tenía que haberlo golpeado con algo o empujarlo para escapar, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a nada más que al toque de Grimmjow. Se encontró enredando sus dedos en su cabello azul para profundizar el beso.

Grimmjow acarició su cintura y sus pechos desnudos, arrancando un sonoro gemido por parte de Nelliel. Se desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó hasta sus rodillas. Se colocó hábilmente entre sus piernas y besó su cuello mientras dirigía su mano hacia la entrepierna para acariciar su centro.

Nelliel se tapó la boca y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, Grimmjow iba a penetrarla y no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas para detenerlo. Estaba sucumbiendo al calor del momento, y quién sabe si más delante se arrepentiría de ello. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo Grimmjow iba entrando en ella, lentamente, casi con dulzura. Envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura y se abrazó a su espalda.

Grimmjow soltó una especie de gruñido cuando logró entrar hasta el tope. Se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar la sensación antes de empezar a moverse. Muy pronto cogió el ritmo y ya entraba y salía con más facilidad.

Nelliel sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, el placer le nublaba la vista, sólo quería que ese momento fuera eterno. Pero le emoción duró muy poco.

Grimmjow empezó a embestir con más fuerza, como un animal lo haría. Nelliel supuso que le gustaba hacerlo rudo, pero aquello iba a salirse de control. Sin tener tiempo de procesarlo, la mano de Grimmjow se cerró alrededor de su cuello y le cortó el aire de golpe. Nelliel trató de soltarse, pero no pudo.

-Supongo que todo nos lleva al mismo desenlace –susurró Grimmjow.

Nelliel cerró los ojos y con ambas manos trató de zafar la de Grimmjow para tomar aire. Sentía el cuerpo cada vez más débil, los oídos le zumbaban y supo que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Iba a morir.

De pronto, el agarre de Grimmjow se esfumó y Nelliel tosió para recuperar el aire. Al abrir los ojos se encontró nuevamente sentada a la mesa de la cocina. Se puso de pie y al apoyarse en la mesa tiró por accidente la taza de café que Grimmjow le había dado. Sintió las piernas temblorosas y logró caminar hasta el lavabo. Se llevó una mano al cuello instintivamente. Estaba empapada en un sudor frío y no atinaba a reaccionar. Tenía el estómago revuelto y el reflejo del vómito se le vino a la garganta.

Grimmjow se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Estabas conteniendo la respiración.

Nelliel se estremeció bajo su contacto y estiró la mano lentamente hasta tomar el sartén que estaba frente a ella, al lado de los trastes recién lavados. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un golpe a Grimmjow en la sien con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir y lo mandó al suelo.

Por dentro estaba hecha un torbellino de emociones. Estaba asustada de Grimmjow, pero al mismo tiempo había anhelado su toque, el cómo la había hecho sentir. Sin embargo, después había tratado de asfixiarla. No podía dejarlo pasar, no cuando había visto la muerte tan cerca. Viéndolo ahí, tan vulnerable, se tomó unos segundos para calmarse y recuperar las fuerzas. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, no iba a convertirse en una víctima más. Ahora era su turno de hacerlo sufrir.

Como pudo, jaló el cuerpo de Grimmjow hasta sentarlo en la silla y empezó a revisar los cajones en busca de algo con qué atarlo. Encontró un rollo de cinta gris y se aseguró de atar bien sus manos hacia atrás y los pies a las patas de la silla. Recuperó el sartén y se sentó frente a él, esperando a que despertara. No lo había sedado ni nada por el estilo, no debería tomarle demasiado tiempo.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Grimmjow no daba señales de despertar. Nelliel se acercó lentamente y le tomó el pulso del cuello. Estaba vivo. ¿Entonces por qué seguía inconsciente? Tampoco es como que lo hubiera golpeado tan fuerte.

Mientras Grimmjow despertaba, Nelliel decidió ir a revisar el resto de la casa. No encontró gran cosa, era una casa bastante austera. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Tenía la sospecha de que si tenía un sótano, ahí es donde escondería la evidencia que estaba buscando, pero tampoco tenía sótano, ni ático, ni siquiera un garaje. Subió a la habitación y revolvió los cajones, buscó debajo de la cama, pero no había nada. Abrió el closet finalmente, ya resignada a que no encontraría nada, y al mover la ropa del estante se cayó una caja de zapatos. Cuando la abrió no supo cómo reaccionar. No había zapatos, sino un revólver de color plateado y una caja de municiones.

Eso era. La prueba que había estado esperando. Grimmjow era un asesino y ahora podía probarlo. Bajó las escaleras nuevamente y entró a la cocina. Grimmjow todavía no se despertaba, y Nelliel no quiso esperar más. Llenó un recipiente con agua de la llave y se la vació en la cabeza.

Grimmjow despertó y se estremeció por el agua fría. Estaba desconcertado y tardó unos segundos en enfocar la vista. Trató de moverse pero cayó en la cuenta de que estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla de madera. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los oliva de Nelliel.

Parecía sorprendido de verla ahí de pie frente a él. Recordaba la breve conversación cuando le sirvió la taza de café, luego que Nelliel se había quedado ensimismada, luego el grito ensordecedor y finalmente…

-¿Tú hiciste esto? –preguntó Grimmjow con voz molesta, refiriéndose al golpe y a tenerlo amarrado a la silla.

-Eres más pesado de lo que pareces, pero al final me las arreglé para atarte a la silla –confesó Nelliel.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres robar mi casa? ¿Quieres torturarme?

-No finjas que eres la víctima, Grimmjow. Ambos sabemos que no es así.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? Tú no sabes nada.

-"Sólo podía pensar en el color de tu sangre, en tus gritos de dolor, en tu expresión de agonía…" ¿Algo de eso te suena familiar?

Grimmjow la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Desde luego que no.

-¿No? –repitió Nelliel. De pronto ya no se sentía tan segura, pero el peso del arma en su mano izquierda le recordó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí-. ¿Entonces qué es esto?

Nelliel estiró el brazo y la pistola quedó apuntando justo a la frente de Grimmjow, que se echó para atrás en automático. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y tragó saliva pesadamente.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-La encontré en tu escondite –respondió Nelliel.

-¿Cuál escondite? Estaba en mi closet. Revisaste mi casa y mis cosas sin mi permiso y la encontraste.

Nelliel no dijo nada. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable y avergonzada de haberlo hecho, pero se repitió que era por una buena causa. Grimmjow tomó una profunda inhalación y sacudió la cabeza.

-Puedo explicarlo.

-¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Que has matado a quién sabe cuántas chicas que vinieron a pedirte ayuda? ¿Vas a contarme con detalle cómo las torturaste hasta morir? ¿Cómo pensabas hacer lo mismo conmigo?

-Nelliel, escúchame bien –Grimmjow habló con voz calmada para no alterar aún más a la peliverde-. No sé de dónde sacaste la idea de que soy una especie de secuestrador…torturador…asesino o lo que sea, pero no es así. No he matado a nadie.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

-¡Porque es la verdad! Conseguí el arma hace unos meses porque me metí en problemas con unos tipos peligrosos. Fue por precaución, pero al final todo se arregló y no fue necesario. Nunca la he usado, la caja de municiones está intacta.

-¿Por qué me ofreciste venir a tu casa?

-Porque allá afuera está lloviendo, es de noche y estabas sola. ¿Qué otra cosa debí haber hecho? Llámame anticuado pero a veces tengo el impulso de ayudar a la damisela en apuros.

-No soy una damisela en apuros.

-Ya me quedó claro.

-Me parece que me ofreciste "ayuda" porque en realidad querías aprovecharte de mí.

Grimmjow rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Mira, eres muy atractiva, pero no eres mi tipo y además estás loca. Desátame ya.

Nelliel dejó salir una risa burlona.

-¿En serio me crees tan estúpida como para desatarte, sabiendo que eres más fuerte que yo y que seguramente no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra un asesino experimentado?

-Ya te dije que no soy un asesino. No voy a hacerte nada. Lo único que voy a hacer es irme a la cama y poner el revólver bajo mi almohada en caso de que se te ocurra matarme mientras duermo. Puedes irte o quedarte, a estas alturas no me interesa. Pero si sospecho que intentas algo, entonces no dudaré en disparar. Puedo alegar que fue en defensa propia, pero tú no puedes justificar tu psicosis.

-Cree lo que quieras, Grimmjow, pero no voy a caer en tu juego.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer entonces?

-Quiero que confieses.

-Ya te dije que no he matado a nadie –repitió Grimmjow.

-Eres un mentiroso.

-Y tú eres una psicópata. ¿Por qué aceptaste venir a mi casa si no confiabas en mí?

-¡No tuve opción! ¡Ibas a matarme si no lo hacía!

-¡Estás loca! En ningún momento te puse la mano encima. Ni siquiera te amenacé.

Nelliel quiso replicar, pero no recordaba que hubiera pasado nada de lo que había imaginado. A decir verdad, recapitulando un poco, todo lo malo que le había pasado desde que había conocido a Grimmjow había sido producto de su imaginación. Lo que en verdad había pasado era amabilidad y nada más. Le había dado un lugar para pasar la noche, le había dado ropa limpia, le había preparado una taza de café…

Nelliel no quería admitir que se había equivocado porque, aunque Grimmjow tenía razón, no creía del todo aquella patética explicación del revólver. Aun si era cierto que había sido bueno con ella, eso no significaba que no hubiera hecho algo malo en el pasado.

-No iremos a ningún lado hasta que confieses tus crímenes.

-Mis crímenes –repitió Grimmjow, pensativo-. Muy bien, confesaré mis crímenes. Una vez tiré una envoltura de papel a la calle, otra vez me pasé un alto, otra vez aceleré a más de 80km en una avenida de 60km. Ah, sí, una vez también pisé a un perro en su patita y no me disculpé.

-Esos no son crímenes.

-Eso es lo más malo que he hecho en mi vida.

-No te creo.

-No es mi maldito problema. No voy a confesar algo que no he hecho. Nunca he secuestrado a nadie, nunca he violado a nadie, nunca he torturado a nadie, nunca he matado a nadie. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de ofrecerte mi casa para que pasaras la noche.

 _Es un buen mentiroso_ , pensó Nelliel. Tomó la caja de municiones y cargó la pistola. No quería tener que usarla, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Al principio le pareció complicado, pero pudo hacerlo porque había visto muchas películas de acción. Grimmjow no le quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo ya –dijo después de un rato.

-¿Es un reto?

Nelliel afianzó el agarre del revólver, pero la mano le temblaba. Quiso ocultarlo pero al parecer Grimmjow se dio cuenta porque sonrió de lado.

-No, sólo quería ver si tenías el valor de hacerlo. Ya vi que no.

Nelliel frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso la había llamado cobarde? No le convenía hacerla enojar, mucho menos cuando era ella la que tenía el arma.

Grimmjow se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo, todavía atado a la silla, y arremetió contra el mueble de la cocina para romperla. Nelliel se estremeció por el ruido y retrocedió un paso, sin saber qué más hacer. Grimmjow repitió la acción.

-Detente –susurró Nelliel. Tenía el arma en la mano, pero ésta le temblaba incontrolablemente. Parecía que iba a desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

Grimmjow volvió a lanzarse hacia el mueble y Nelliel escuchó claramente el crujido de la madera a punto de romperse. Retrocedió hasta la puerta de la cocina y vio en cámara lenta cómo Grimmjow se lanzaba otra vez hacia el mueble, ésta vez con éxito. La silla se hizo pedazos y no le tomó más de unos segundos deshacerse de la cinta que tenía en las manos y en los pies.

Nelliel corrió hacia las escaleras con el corazón acelerado y subió a toda prisa, pero apenas había llegado a la mitad cuando sintió una mano alrededor de su tobillo. Grimmjow la jaló hacia abajo y la hizo caer. Nelliel se levantó a tropezones y siguió subiendo, pero Grimmjow la alcanzó nuevamente y la jaló con más fuerza. Nelliel se giró sobre su espalda como pudo y le apuntó directamente al pecho.

Grimmjow la soltó y trató de retroceder, pero en ese momento Nelliel jaló el gatillo y la bala conectó con su pecho. El retroceso del arma la lanzó hacia atrás, el olor de la pólvora infectó el aire a su alrededor, todo eso en milésimas de segundo. Una mancha de sangre empezó a formarse alrededor de la herida de Grimmjow. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir nada o gritar de dolor; su cuerpo se paralizó y cayó hacia atrás.

Nelliel se incorporó y tiró el arma al ver lo que había hecho; empezó a hiperventilar. El cuerpo de Grimmjow yacía boca arriba al pie de las escaleras, sin vida. Nelliel cerró los ojos y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

-No, no, no, no…

Nelliel abrió los ojos y se estremeció al escuchar un trueno. Estaba en la parada del autobús, sentada en la banca con el bolso sobre las piernas. Sintió la fría brisa de la noche en el rostro y tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando.

El hombre, aún recargado contra la pared, consultó su reloj de pulsera.

-¿El siguiente autobús? No debe tardar –respondió con voz seca.

Nelliel, con la frente y el cuello perlados de sudor, asintió repetidamente y abrazó su bolso contra su pecho. Todo había sido tan real en su mente que todavía sentía el peso del arma en la mano y el olor de la pólvora. Miró al hombre de reojo, que parecía más entretenido viendo la lluvia golpeando contra el pavimento, y se preguntó si su nombre era en verdad Grimmjow o si eso también había sido parte de su imaginación.

No tuvo tiempo de responder a su pregunta ni de seguir cavilando. Escuchó el motor del autobús y se puso de pie de un salto. Cuando se detuvo frente a ella, el conductor abrió la puerta y Nelliel subió el primer escalón. Entonces se detuvo y se giró nuevamente hacia el hombre de cabello celeste.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó con voz temblorosa, como si temiera escuchar la respuesta.

El hombre sonrió de lado al escuchar la pregunta.

-Te lo diré si volvemos a encontrarnos.

Nelliel no supo interpretar sus palabras. Subió los siguientes dos escalones, pagó su pasaje y se sentó en el primer asiento de lado derecho. No miró por la ventanilla en ningún momento hasta que llegó a la estación. Cuando subió al tren, todavía tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño.

 **FIN**

 **Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido demasiado confuso. Nos leeremos en otras historias.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Dejen su review 7w7**


End file.
